


How to Buy Yourself a Drink

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor realises he had forgotten to tell Rose something.





	How to Buy Yourself a Drink

Sitting in a dark and dingy bar half a universe away, the Doctor let his dark thoughts consume him.

It was all his fault. He knew that it was. How could he have been so arrogant to even think she would say ‘yes’?

She had a boring life. Worked in a stupid little shop and had an even stupider boyfriend. No wait, she didn’t have a job. Not anymore. He made sure of that.

Bugger.

Her stupid little life was even worse off now than she met him!

That poor girl had responsibilities. She had her mother (downright scary, she was) to look after and that stupid Ricky as well.

And now she had no way to support them. He literally blew up her job!

He downed his drink, shivering as it made it’s way down to the warm spot in the pit of his stomach. He’d lost count of how many he had. Didn’t matter. Not like he could get drunk off this stuff anyway, not with his “superior biology”. He was always in control.

Another lie he liked to tell himself.

It would have been nice having someone to travel with again, now that everyone else was…

Right. He wasn’t numb enough to deal with those thoughts just yet.

That girl… oh, Rose Tyler was as brave as she was beautiful. A right clever thing too! 

She figured out the Nesteene were hiding under the London Eye.

She swung on that chain to save his life.

He was downright useless in there.

She was right about that too.

He was just about to ask the barman for another drink, when one was thrust under his nose. It wasn’t the whisky he’d been ordering all night, rather an obscenely yellow concoction in a fancy glass with a pink umbrella sticking uselessly out from it. He took a cautious sniff and was immediately struck with a strong fruity smell. It was a banana daiquiri, his absolute favourite… not that he would go ordering one in this kind of establishment. 

“From the bloke across the bar.” The barman explained, pointing over his shoulder to a tall thin man with wild brown hair dressed in a sharp pinstriped suit.

The man shot him a lazy salute.

Blimey!

And now he was walking over. Best not beat around the bush.

“Look mate. Gonna make this clear: I’m not interested.”

“Interested? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No!” The man wrinkled up his nose and shuddered. “I just thought this would be a brilliant way to buy myself a drink.” He smiled again and lifted the drink off the bar and took a long swig. 

“But I was given the drink.”

“Exactly.”

The cogs in the Doctor’s mind started whirling. This blathering idiot wasn’t suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. He did seem somehow familiar, something just at the furthest edge of his conscious mind. But the Doctor was certain he had never met this man before.

“You thought about doing this sort of thing before, but just haven’t gotten around to it yet, eh Doctor? Weeell… I suppose you have now.”

He was.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“I’m…?”

“Your future self, yes.”

“No.”

“Yup!”

The Doctor buried his face in his hands and exclaimed: “I become a bloody PRETTY BOY!?!”

“Come now, it’s not that bad. Better than the ears. Forgot how big they were. Mind you, I loved that coat. Too big for me now…”

“What are you doin’ here anyway?” The Doctor snapped at his older self.

“Just passin’ through.” He replied breezily. “I remembered this place, reasons why I came here. Completely rubbish ones at that.”

“Oi! Look, if you really are me with your ridiculous hair and… and…” He gave the skinny idiot an appraising look, “trainers? Really? My fashion sense goes really out the window.” He shuddered. “If you really are me, you were there: She said no!”

“Did she?” Future him looked over to the other end of the bar and waved someone over. The Doctor looked over and immediately spotted the beautiful blonde hop off a nearby stool and walk over with a bright smile on her face.

“Rose! But that’s…”

“Impossible?” She finished for him with a tongue touched smile. “Doctor, I thought you of all people should know that nothing’s impossible.”

“But you…”

Rose looked to his pinstriped counterpart and mumbled: “Having trouble finishing your sentences. Again.” He chuckled and she turned back to the Doctor and said: “You forgot to tell me something.” She whispered that something into the Doctor’s ear before taking his future self by the hand and walked out of the bar.

The sat there stunned for a moment. He knew he couldn’t allow himself to remember this encounter, but at least he know what he had to do.

He hopped off his stool and made his way inside the maintenance closet where he parked the TARDIS and unlocked the doors. He ran up to the console and smiled seeing that She had already programed the co-ordinates for him. He flipped the dematerialisation lever and barely gave enough time for the sequence to finish before he flung the door open again.

“By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?”


End file.
